Cracker Humor with Our English Teacher in NihoNime Gakuen
by girl-chan2
Summary: /another oneshot from 'Basara Teacher Problem'/ Mari kita bergaring ria bareng guru English NihoNime Gakuen, Date Masamune!


Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Yah, ini adalah fic oneshot kedua dari 'Basara Teacher Problem'! Fic oneshot pertamanya adalah 'For Our Field!' di fandom Hetalia! Entah kenapa, saya demen aja bikinnya! *digampar.*

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Basara bukan milikku, kalau fic ini iya!<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Humor garing, chara fandom lain nyasar, random place, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1: Jangan Berpikiran Negatif<strong>

Di siang hari yang panas, Masamune sang guru English di NihoNime Gakuen yang terkenal karena ketajaman lidahnya sedang mengajarkan '12 Tenses' kepada kelas 9E.

"So, we use Past Perfect Continuous to express an action with a certain time duration that has been completed at a given point time in the past!" jelas Masamune tanpa ekpresi.

Sayangnya, hanya beberapa anak yang memperhatikan Masamune. Sisanya? Yah, maen!

"Example, Larry has been screaming to his brother!"

Tiba-tiba...

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! NGUUUUOOOOOOOOONGGGGG! TIIIIIINNNN! TIIIIIIIN! TIIIIIIIIIN!

Sebuah motor baru saja melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai membuat klakson sebuah mobil berbunyi. Semua mulas 9E pun langsung cengo mendengarnya.

"Ehem, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu! Mungkin orang itu lupa dimana remnya, jadi yang dia injek itu gas!" ujar Masamune santai.

"Pffftt!" Kemudian, mereka pun langsung ngakak di tempat. "WKWKWKWKWKWWKWKWKWKWKWK!"

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian...<p>

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! NGUUUUOOOOOOOOONNNGGGG! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG! TIIIIIINNNN! TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! TIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

Masamune yang ingin menjelaskan lagi berkata, "Orang itu lupa dimana klaksonnya, jadi yang dia injek gas lagi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 2: Fakir Miskin dan Anak-Anak Terlantar<strong>

Di hari Jumat, kelas 9D sedang belajar bahasa Inggris dengan guru kesayangan mereka, Masamune. Tebak mereka belajar apa? Belajar dari LKS!

"Who doesn't brought the LKS?" tanya Masamune dingin.

Banyak murid yang mengangkat tangan mereka dan murid yang selalu menjadi langganan adalah para cowok.

"Mr., could we borrow the LKS from other class?" tanya James.

Masamune pun langsung faceplam.

"Go ahead!" katanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ruang kelas 9D langsung hening karena biang kerusuhan di kelas 9D sibuk mencari pinjaman LKS. Masamune pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Nah, anak-anak! Itulah contoh 'Fakir miskin dan anak-anak terlantar dipelihara oleh negara'!" komentar Masamune santai.

"Hah?" tanya para mulas 9D yang tersisa heran.

"Ada kan pasalnya! Pasal 34 ayat 1, 'Fakir miskin dan anak-anak terlantar dipelihara oleh negara'! Salah satunya mereka!" kata Masamune sambil menunjuk ke arah para mulas 9D yang lagi kalang kabut nyari pinjeman LKS. "LKS aja kagak modal, karena itu wajib dipelihara negara!"

Selanjutnya, gelak tawa pun terdengar di kelas 9D.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 3: IIIISSSHHH!<strong>

"Kambing gila!"

"Hero sialan!"

"Kambing sarap!"

"Hero blekok!"

"Iiiisssshhh! Lu berdua bisa diem kagak, sih?!" tanya Ieyasu yang kesal dengan kelakuan Andre dan Mathias yang hampir setiap hari selalu berantem kagak ketulungan. Baik di ruang guru, di kantin, di kelas, di lapangan, bahkan di jamban (?) pun pake berantem seheboh itu.

"Yasu! Ssssttt!" ujar Masamune yang sedang mengoreksi tugas '20 Short Functional Text' dari para muridnya.

"Iiiiiissshh! Tapi, mereka yang-"

"Ssssttt!"

"Iiiisssshh! Masmun!"

Akhirnya, Masamune menghampiri meja Ieyasu. "Yasu, berhenti ngomong 'Iiiiiisssshhh'!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Mengganggu!" jawab Masamune singkat padat jelas plus nyakitin.

"Iiiisssshh! Masmun mah!" kata Ieyasu ber-'iiissshhh' lagi.

"Eit! No 'iiissshhh'!" kata Masamune sebelum kembali ke mejanya.

"Iiiiissshhh!" Ieyasu pun ber-'iiiissshhh' lagi dengan pelan.

"Shut up, Mr. Iiiiissshhh!" kata Masamune datar sambil menengok ke belakang.

Akhirnya, suara tawa yang menggelegar pun terdengar di ruang guru.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 4: You-Must-Study Hard-Stupid<strong>

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Masamune sedang mengoceh tentang kalimat perintah dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Nah, contohnya seperti ini!"

Dia berdiri di depan meja Mikado dan menatapnya dengan tajam sampai yang bersangkutan agak merinding.

"You must study hard, stupid!"

Seluruh mulas 9B pun langsung tertawa.

"Tapi, bapak tidak memberikan contoh kepada kalian untuk berbuat seperti itu! Kalau untuk melucu, boleh saja!" katanya.

"Tapi, kalau nanti ada guru yang bertanya 'Siapa yang ngajarin kamu?'! Bilang bapak yang ngajarin, pedang bapak melayang ke kepala kalian!" kata Masamune sambil ngeluarin pedangnya dan pura-pura marah.

Seluruh mulas pun langsung shock dan trauma berat.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 5: A or D?<strong>

Suatu hari, kelas 9A sedang membahas soal bahasa Inggris bersama Masamune. Kemudian, mereka sampai ke pertanyaan nomor 14 yang jawabannya membingungkan. Bahkan, Masamune sampai menghela nafas karena jawaban setiap murid berbeda. Ada yang A, ada juga yang D.

"A or D?" tanya Masamune sambil megang kertas soal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jawab sebagian murid.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" teriak murid lainnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Jawabnya sekali aja!" lerai Masamune. "A or D?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Masamune pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di meja guru sambil menonton perdebatan yang kayaknya kagak bakalan selesai di kelas 9A.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 6: Beach &amp; B*tch<strong>

Suatu hari, kelas 9C sedang membahas soal bahasa Inggris bersama guru bahasa Inggris yang dimiliki NihoNime Gakuen, Date Masamune. Ayu membacakan soal nomor 42 yang memiliki teks berjudul 'Kerrie Beach'.

"Kerrie Beach is located at Bermesiah Island!" Ayu membacanya tanpa ekspresi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Feby membisikkan sesuatu kepada Nova yang duduk di belakangnya.

"B*tch!" bisik Feby.

Nova tertawa kecil dan berbisik, "Bener, B*tch!"

"B*tch!" Kali ini giliran Farel yang berbisik. Lengkap sudah Anko Trio!

Tiba-tiba...

PLETAK!

Tiga buah spidol papan tulis pun mendarat tepat di atas kepala ketiga murid barusan. Seluruh mulas 9C pun langsung menatap ke arah pelempar ketiga spidol tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari Masamune.

"Perhatikan pelajaran!" tegur Masamune datar.

* * *

><p><strong>The End dengan Asemnya!<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, mungkin ini Fic terakhir saya! Soalnya Januari nanti saya bakalan Hiatus buat persiapan UN kelas 9 dan mungkin akan kembali setelah selesai UN!<p>

Review! :D


End file.
